


you’re a liability

by bubblelaureno



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/pseuds/bubblelaureno
Summary: A relationship ends in a cafe and something new begins.
Relationships: Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 3





	you’re a liability

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Liability by Lorde. There’s subtle references in this. This one was definitely pretty easy to write, parts of it are quite personal. It does hurt a lot emotionally though, so be prepared. I’ve been more unstable recently so that inspired this.

“You’re a little much for me, you’re a liability.”

Marisol replays part of Olivia’s words in her head, eyes wide. She sits as if pinned to the leather seat in the cafe, mostly motionless entirely apart from the motion of her nails. The cafe is quiet from the isolated booth towards the back of the cafe. She finds herself travelling back in time, to reason things out any way she could. 

* * *

Marisol has arrived early to meet Olivia, unaware about what was about to happen. Her scarf is loose around her neck and she adjusts it. She makes her way inside and the bell jingles as she opens the cafe door. She orders a black coffee and gets tempted by the raspberry cake on display. _Raspberries aren’t something you’ll have for a while, that’s for sure._

She takes the tray and scans the cafe for a free table. She settles towards the back, in a booth. She places her bag next to her and sends Olivia a quick text to notify her where she’s seated. She receives no instant response, which is strange, considering how Liv is usually glued to her phone. 

Marisol writes it off to start with, until it turns 2pm and Olivia is nowhere to be seen. _She’s never late. Oh no. What’s happening?_

Half an hour later, Olivia appears in the doorway. She makes a beeline for Marisol, and doesn’t stop at the counter first.

She settles on the other side of the booth, and pointedly eyes Marisol.

“This is a surprise. I didn’t expect you to make time for me, your girlfriend, with your _‘oh, so important plans’_ . I’m tired of coming second and having you dictate when we meet up. To be honest, _Marisol_ , I have a life too. I’m fed up of barely seeing you, and when I do, have it be for 10 minutes at most. Not only that, but you’re clearly hurting yourself with all the overworking you do.” Olivia’s tone hurts Marisol who finds herself just staring over at her in disbelief. _She’s not even apologising for being late, then? Law is a difficult course in general, of course you barely have any free time and don’t go out. You want to keep up the same momentum in first year for second and third year, and that means continuing what you’re doing._

“I don’t want to hear your excuses, to be frank. I’ve met someone else, anyway. We can do this the easy way or the hard one. It’s clear we’re no longer compatible.”

“What? I...I don’t understand.” Marisol winces slightly at her stutter reappearing, and continues speaking before Olivia jumps in again. “You’ve met someone else. Does that mean we’re over, that you’re just giving up, on me, on us, on everything…” her voice breaks and she looks down, spooning up her cake and distracting herself with it. 

“Marisol, look. We can still be friends, I just...can’t constantly come second to uni all the time. You barely have time for me at all, and it’s frustrating. Everyone else I’ve met can manage to have a social life along with uni, apart from you. I do know other law students too, so it’s not like I’m comparing different courses. You don’t appear to spend time with anyone else either, you’re just holed up in your room apart from when you’re in lectures or at the library. I know you’re quieter and more introverted and don’t make friends easily, but the amount of time you spend on work isn’t healthy. You study far too frequently, and your assignments are coming back good too, you’re getting scores equivalent to a 2:1, which is more than enough at first year. And don’t tell me everything you do has to be ‘ _perfect_ ’! _Life isn’t that way_ , and you need to get out of your _idealistic perfectionist_ world!” Olivia’s voice appears to be getting louder, and Marisol wants to put her hands over her ears, to block out the noise. _Just because you cried once at your first ever result, doesn’t mean you automatically do that. Yes, you do stay up late to study often, and regularly survive off coffee, but that isn’t unhealthy._

Marisol feels eyes on her, and notices the people at the other tables watch the blow up. She feels very self conscious and wants the world to swallow her up. Olivia’s next set of words bypass her, and she just wants it to be over. Olivia pokes her arm and she looks back over.

“You can’t even fully concentrate on me. You’re a little much for me, you’re _a liability._ It feels like I have to censor myself to not offend you, you’re far too thin skinned and insecure. I’m fed up of this.”

Marisol’s words catch in her throat and she forces them free, feeling the sour taste in her throat. “T...then leave. I...I don’t want your friendship either, even though we have history, i...if you’re going to pity me and treat me like dirt on the bottom of your shoe. It’s Lucas, isn’t it? The one you like. We’re completely done, broken up. It’s what you wanted, right?” Marisol works to keep a neutral expression and tries her best to not trip over her words but ultimately fails. She stares down at her hands and hopes she can keep it together long enough to not cause concern to the others in the cafe. 

Olivia sighs, and clasps one of her hands. “Mari, you seriously don’t look well. At all, you need to take better care of yourself.”

“You’re not allowed to call me that, anymore. Save your pity, I don’t want it.” She pulls her hand away and curls it around her spoon. She stares down at the cake, not having the energy to eat it, or do anything.

Olivia huffs, and makes her way from the booth without a second glance. Marisol lets go of the spoon and rests her hands on the table. 

She snaps back into the present and leans a hand on her cheek. She can’t face going back to her flat currently, facing her flatmates in halls and the constant noise. 

_Why do you have to be the one everyone gives up on? Do you have any value, or are you just here to be cast aside and replaced by the next best model? Why does it still hurt?_

Marisol taps her nails on the table and tries to release some nervous energy. She feels entirely numb, which scares her to the bone. Her hands keep shaking, and she forces them flat to the table. _In your head, you do everything right. And you haven’t lost your girlfriend in your dreamland. You’re still so happy. But that’s just your dreams, not reality._

She bows her head and tries to eat the cake, her hands stop before touching the spoon until she gives up. Her phone lights up from the table, and she ignores it. _Olivia was right. You need to wisen up, get with the times. She pretended to care about you, you do have Charlotte, but she probably believes the same. Olivia should be satisfied at how much of an idiotic fool she’s made you._

Marisol removes her glasses and rests her head in her hands. Her eyes close and she sits there with her head on the table. Her neck aches, but she can’t bring herself to move, to do anything.

_You’re a toy that people enjoy till all of the tricks don’t work anymore and then they are bored of you. You have no real value, but who does?_

She hears a voice, and looks up through her hair. She notices a short brunette standing next to the booth, long hair in a French braid. She recognises the face, the combination of glasses, nose piercing and fringe with the delicate spread of freckles over her cheeks cause the other girl to stand out.

She’s unsure whether the other girl is on her course, or a flat mate, but her face is memorable.

“D...did you see that? Or not?” she feels her voice break and tears build in her eyes and she hides her face.

“No, I didn’t. Are you okay? You really don’t look great. I was going to ask if I could share the table, but that doesn’t matter.” the other girl sits down and puts an arm around her shoulders. “Marisol, I don’t mean to pry, but I haven’t seen you in a while. Like in the living room/kitchen area and I’ve been a bit worried.”

“About me? Why? I’m nothing special… I’m a liability.” her voice fades out slightly as she hides behind her hair. 

“You’re not. That’s a cruel thing to say. I know I don’t really know you that well, and we only share a kitchen, but I want to get to know you better. What’s wrong? You don’t have to talk about it.”

“My girlfriend broke up with me, while pretending to care about my wellbeing. I say pretending, as she was so condescending, and rude. A break up via text would’ve been better! She was even late. I’m sorry, I’ve forgotten your name.”

Marisol shifts her hair out of her eyes and turns to face the brunette.

“Not good with names, either, huh? No problem, names usually aren’t my strong point. I’m Alecto. For some reason I remembered your name though, which is strange.” Alecto extends a small, freckled hand to her, and Marisol shakes it. She feels tears burn behind her eyes and curses at not wearing waterproof mascara.

“That’s a pretty name. Nice to meet you. Names aren’t my strong point either,” she feels tears escape and a bubble in her throat. “Sorry, I’m kind of a mess right now.”

“The reason I remembered yours is because I found it so pretty, and you at that. I love your hair, the highlights are gorgeous and suit you.”  
“Really?” Marisol blushes at the simple compliment, as tears slip down her cheeks and leaves mascara trails. “Sorry, I’m not used to people believing that.”

“Really.” Alecto wipes her eyes with a napkin and the small touch makes Marisol’s cheek vibrate. She meets Alecto’s eyes and gets mesmerised by the constellations in her brown eyes, and the scattering of freckles on her cheeks.

She feels different as she sets eyes on Alecto. Sure, she has lost a friendship and a relationship, but there is a possibility for something more here.

“Part of me is glad that the cafe was busy. Otherwise we wouldn’t have bumped into each other.”

“Well…” Alecto fidgets. “There were free tables, but I used this opportunity to talk to you instead. Like I said, I want to get to know you. I hope that’s not weird.”

Marisol feels a small smile build on her face. “Definitely not weird. I appreciate the fact you care, genuinely.”

It feels different being sat there in the cafe with Alecto. Something about her energy was different, and she got drawn to it. It feels like they had known each other their entire life, a strange form of closeness was present. 


End file.
